


A New Start: Alanah

by IntrepidIdolizer



Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Eventual Smut, F/M, Riding On Top, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrepidIdolizer/pseuds/IntrepidIdolizer
Summary: This is a work of fiction, just simply a fantasy story, unintended to offend or disturb anyone’s peace of mind. Please leave feedback if you have any.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Today is the day.

You finally landed that editing job you’ve been applying for at funhaus since 2018. You come in to the office to set up your workspace, and the first person you see is the lovey Alanah Pearce.

She’s at your new desk making sure that everything is plugged in and working and you notice she bends over the back of the desk. You glance at her toned yet full figure and you try not gawk for too long for fear of being caught but somehow she knew she wasn’t alone at the moment and turned her head to look at you. A big blush crosses your face and feel your shorts get just a bit tighter at the moment of discovery

A subtle smirk crosses her face as Alanah finishes plugging in the last of the cables and stands up to greet you.

“Hi there, I’m Alanah, pleasure to meet you. You must be our new editor, was it.. Derek?”

You chuckle, “It’s Dean heh, but no worries. I’m pleased to meet you as well Alanah.”

The computer behind her makes a noise as the startup has finished, you both look as it surprised you both for a second during your introduction. When you turn back to look at each other you notice Alanah make a quick glance down, perhaps she was nervous like you, or maybe she was sizing up the fresh meat. A shudder passes through you at the thought, but you shrug it off as it’s mid January and still just cold enough outside for a jacket but you were okay with it for the most part.

A half smile crosses Alanah’s face, “You’re here quite early you know that right? I don’t think anyone else gets here until around 8. I was just finishing getting your station setup. I still need to install all the editing software and steam and the whole works, ugh you have a decent steam library don’t you?”

You think back at all the time and money you’ve spent on gaming since you were a teenager, “ Oh I’ve got plenty don’t worry, I can finish up with installing if you like it’ll save you some time if you have any other things you need to get done.”

Her expression was one of relief when you said that, “Oh thank god, you’re at least competent enough to do your own work. I really didn’t want to hear another comment on how the home screen icons are set.” She picks up her coffee that was just off to the side of the table, “I did have to start an upload soon so thanks for that.”

She holds out her fist to do a fist bump which you happily return as you go about your ways. You set down your bag and sit down at the desk flexing your fingers as you prepare to get to work. You glance up at the TV mounted to the wall, it’s currently off but you can see in the reflection Alanah walk away. Her round butt jiggling with each step in her black leggings. Suddenly she stops and turns to look in your direction. Your head is still facing the computer so she must assume your attention is there. She smiles and bites her finger a little before going back around the corner of the room.

Heat enraptures your face and sure enough that throbbing isn’t your imagination. Could Alanah actually be interested in me? Thoughts racing through your head when you hear the door open. A somewhat cheerful Adam comes in.

“Oh hey, I didn’t think you’d be in this early. Nice to see ya.”

Luckily you were sitting under the desk so he wouldn’t be able to see your raging erection. “The pleasure is all mine friend, can’t wait to start slaving away.” You and Adam chuckle at the subtle humor as he goes over to his desk across the room.

Footsteps behind you grabs your attention as Alanah returns to the room, “Hey Adam, are we gonna shoot something today, or are we backed up?

Kovic looks up “Hm, uh I think we’ll have time to squeeze in a google trends today, but there is a good amount to work on though.”

Alanah walks back over to your desk “Hey since your new here how would you like to be in a video, I can pull some strings.” She smiles at you but her expression seemed to have a hint of flirtation in it.

You raise your eyebrow at her returning that smile, “Would you really do that for me, I don’t know how the fans would respond, new faces take getting used to.”

“Don’t worry, I’m pretty sure yours will be fine.” She laughs, placing a hand on your shoulder with a gentle squeeze. Somehow you knew that this job would have much more benefits than the pay.

Thankfully you were able to get to work after the morning encounter, editing a few parts of the last episode of demo disc. Alanah and you exchanging glances at each other over the course of the day. That damn smile driving you crazy every time you saw it.

Around noon, you feel a tap on your shoulder. James introduces himself “Hello, glad you got the job, I’m James, I hope you don’t mind if I ask you a favor.”

Puzzled you take your headphones off, “Um no I don’t mind what do you need?”

“Well unfortunately Bruce was supposed to be here half an hour ago for a video, but he hasn’t shown up yet, so I was hoping you could take his place.” 

Surprise must have been written across your face as he crosses his arms with a hopeful expression. You shake off the initial shock, “Yeah no problem I can do that, just let me log off here and I’ll be right in, what is the video we’re doing?”

James sighs with relief, glad he can fix the lack of productivity, “It’s google trends a show where we ask questions and teams respond with a term they think is most searched. Oh right, I’m paired with Elyse for this one so Alanah will be your partner, Is that alright with you?”

Gulping slightly, you get up, “Oh yeah we’ve met so I’m ready.” That woman did it. Somehow she had actually convinced her coworkers into letting you in this video, and not only that but you were going to be working with her on this one. James said he was going to get Jon so they could get started, so he would meet him there. 

Thoughts on how to return the favor for this act was interrupted when you walked into the next room. Alanah and Elyse were already there, sitting next to each other chatting about something. Elyse quartering away from you could not see you enter, but Alanah had been facing the door and winked at you when you walked in.

Certainly without any doubt you knew where you wanted to be tonight, holding onto her supple hips ramming your cock inside of her for teasing you so much.

Jon and James were just a few moments behind you when you came in, so after introductions every got set for the recording. Alanah giving you another devious smile before starting gently placed her hand on your thigh giving you another squeeze. Folding your leg you hoped no one would notice the obvious arousal rising in you. Although you could see Alanah clearly biting her lip looking at your bulge, barely looking away in time so that the camera didn’t see her advances.

When the show was done, everybody gave each other high fives, hoping it to be a worthy production. You watched Alanah and James high five and saw her breast jiggle slightly, your mind clouded with lust all you could think about right now was her. Everyone began to leave the room but Alanah stayed behind to make sure there were no errors in the recording. You made sure that the room was empty before making your move.

Rolling your chair next to hers at the main desk you ask, “So.. care to tell me how I did on my first video?” Waiting for her response your gaze roams over her body.

“Hmm well I think you did pretty good, if you want some pointers you cou-“ You strike, grabbing her sides you lift her onto you, a little yelp escapes her at the sudden movement, but is met with your mouth on her soft lips. A hand on her ass and the other on her neck you softly grunt as you feel her push into you, her breasts squished against your chest. A moan escapes her breath as she starts to grind against you.

Your lips separate for a moment, the lust apparent in both your eyes. Diving into her neck she moans again “Damn I was wondering when you would get the hint.” Both hands full of her plump cheeks you help her gyrate making you groan again. “Fuck yeah, I knew you wouldn’t be able to help yourself from my tight ass.” Giving her a spank she jumps a little but the fire in her eyes only grew. “Ughh do it again!” She said it a little louder than she should have but that didn’t stop you. You spank her again, and she moans a little bit louder than last time.

Her wetness beginning to seep through onto your pants you decide not to waste any more time. “You better take those off right now or you might regret it.” She stands up, panting as her eyes fixed on your own hands undoing your pants. In a second your dick was out, and another second later Alanah had slid her pants down halfway and was straddling you again about to impale herself on you.

She almost went all in but you were holding her hips and gently slid her down your shaft, her mouth a perfect O feeling you all the way down. Her pussy clamped down after reaching your base and she moaned again, this time you pulled her mouth to yours forcing her to moan into your mouth as she started to bounce on your cock. Needing air she broke the kiss and started to moan again, remembering you were still at work you forced your hand over her mouth to try and stifle the noise. Fortunately she got the message and moved your hand to her throat as she was quietly panting now looking at you, those damn eyes burning you to the core.

“Oh god damn your cock feels so good, uhh, fuck me” she whispers into your ear. Without hesitation you place both hands on her sides and start thrusting up into her. She pulls out her breasts and stuffs one into your mouth, immediately sucking on her nipples causes her to start losing it. She places a hand over her mouth as a silent scream escapes her mouth. “Oh fuck yes, yes, that’s it ohhh god I love it, it feels so good uhhh.” You release your mouth from her breast and pull her face inches from yours, forcing her to stare at you as you pound her pussy. 

Suddenly she takes control again grinding her cunt against you, keeping her fiery gaze, she whispers “I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum on your hard cock fuck uhhhhh FUCK UHH OHHHH YESSS!!!” She shudders immensely moaning and whimpering at the pleasure she feels. 

Hearing her lose control and seeing how much she loves your dick only strengthens your resolve to cum soon as well. Grabbing her tits she opens her eyes, “ Alanah you’re gonna make me cum you’re so fucking sexy god damn.” Without warning she starts bouncing like crazy, “Yes please, cum for me, cum for me, cum in my tight pussy baby I want your cum so bad. Give it to MEEE!!!” Moaning constantly her pussy slamming down you begin to feel your cock pulse and throb as you fill up Alanah with your hot jizz.

Slowing down she starts to catch her breath, gently moving around your cock every few seconds. She looks at her phone, “We should probably get decent I think everyone will be back from lunch soon.” Shock passes your face again only partially remembering your surroundings. “Oh fuck you’re right... wait, you knew everyone was gone?”

“Oh yeah when it’s time for food everyone usually doesn’t waste any time.” Another smirk crossed her lips. You groan, “Well I wouldn’t have tried to keep you quiet then if nobody was around. I would have loved to hear you scream my name as you cum all over my cock.”

She pulls me in for another quick kiss, “Oh come on, I had fun pretending to be quiet for you, besides I think you still might get your chance.” She gives me another wink as she pulls up her pants, cum just barely visible flowing down her leg.

Those damn eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Sure enough when you finally get cleaned up enough to leave the room, there wasn’t a soul in sight. On the opposite side of the building there may have been a few employees but definitely far enough out of earshot to have heard anything not meant for work time.

You mind cleared and your hunger satiated for the time being you go back to your desk, an hour of the work day left. Answering some emails you received, checking your slack for any messages, editing this thumbnail in photoshop; you thought your day couldn’t get any better. 

Then that beautiful buxom appears, “Hey so I actually do have some pointers for you on this work you were doing earlier, would you care to come to my desk?” From her expression she seemed totally professional and poignant but you could see in her gaze she was still just as eager and tempted as you were. Looking Alanah up and down you get up and begin to follow her, watching her hips sway as she walked towards her desk. Somewhat surprised she was actually showing you some things you had indeed missed and could have taken advantage of in your edits.

Giving her a curious look you say, “ So umm about earlier...” She looks up at you once again with that professional yet teasing stare. A coworker coming nearby to work on a photocopier “Hey guys just so you know we’re about to lock up, try to finish up quickly.”

Sweet yet secretive a thought must have crossed Alanah’s mind because she just smiled. “Damn there’s still a few more things I need to help you learn, would you care to come over to my place so I can give you a few pointers?” Your mouth agape with disbelief. This unbelievably gorgeous woman, who you not just had sex with an hour ago, has now asked you to come to her home. Still off guard by the proposal you just nod your head. Looking at you she just giggles at your reaction, “Alright let’s get going then, I want you to be at your best here at Funhaus.” She gathers up her belongings, you pass by your desk and grab your bag and you both exit the office.

Upon leaving you remember you rode your bike to work today, hopefully it won’t get stolen tonight as you had your sights set at not going back to your own apartment. Glancing around at the traffic in LA you’re curious how she had gotten to work. Alanah holds her hand over her eyes, allowing her to see her surroundings. She looks up at you, “I ordered a Lyft not too long ago hopefully they should be her- ..oh what do you know.” A vehicle pulls up in front of you two and you pile into the back seat. You greet the driver and thank them for their time. Alanah tells you some things about when she had started working for Funhaus and how she had been getting along in America. You give her an uncertain look, “Being so far from home must be a little upsetting.” She places her hand in your leg, “Oh it’s not all that bad but I appreciate the sympathy.” Looking back out the window for minute observing the streets, you feel a hand slowly slide up and down your leg.

Wildfires could not compare to the burning passion growing once again in your loins. Sure enough Alanah had also noticed this and moved her hand over your cock, rubbing you through your shorts. Gasping at the boldness, looking at the driver then glancing back at Alanah. She bites her lip as she leans toward you, lips parting, eyes closing, hand still getting you off, you exchange a passionate kiss. It lasts a few seconds but you feel your heart recovering from the marathon it just ran. Opening your eyes you see her giving you a lusty look again. Those damn eyes.

Hoping the driver hadn’t noticed too much, they hadn’t said so much as a word since pick up. Then your stomach drops as you feel both her hands undoing your shorts, releasing your cock from its prison. She licks her lips as her hand grips you, gasping at the sensation. Gently gliding up and down your shaft you could see her salivating. Then the pace quickens grasping harder she watches you lay your head back as she jacks you off in the back seat of a Lyft. You subtly move a hand over one of her big tits and start squeezing it in your hand. Biting her lip again she licks her hand lubricating it and begins going even faster. Building up inside you know you can’t last forever so you whisper to Alanah, “I’m going to cum soon.” Your mind goes blank, you watch her head go down to your cock, her hot breath teasing your head before giving it a little lick around the tip. Almost audibly moaning you grip the seat. Lips moist she slowly wraps them around your dick, sliding down almost to the base. 

Then without warning she flips the switch, bobbing her head up and down rapidly, lips tightly wrapped around your penis. You start panting as she assaults your cock with her mouth. Surging with pleasure as your orgasm hits you, you grab her head and fuck her mouth for a few seconds as you blow your load down her throat. Swallowing your cum she grabs one of her tits and plays with it you could barely hear her moaning, shaking she must have also had an orgasm when you throat fucked her. Slurping on your cock as she comes up she opens her mouth to show you there was none left, eyes slightly teary from the blowjob. You stuff your cock away. And grab her by the back of the neck and give her another lust filled passionate kiss. She grabs you and pulls you as close to her as she can, living in the moment.

Clearing his throat your driver speaks, “We’re here.” Your ears assaulted by the noise in this quiet space disrupting the moment you and Alanah were having. Blushing you separate from each other and apologize. Once you shut the door, Alanah grabs your hand and leads you towards her apartment.

She turns her head and smiles at you again, “It’s just upstairs here, do you mind waiting here while I go and check if I got any mail? I promise I’ll be right back.” You nod your head and smile. She looked like she was beaming, absolute glee written in her expression she turns to leave. Once she was out of sight you pinch yourself, trying to wake up from this dream but reality stayed the same. You see her come back around the corner in the distance with a box in hand, still wearing that happiness in her face.

Those damn eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Opening the door for you, walking in to what looks like a decent sized apartment but met with a small studio. Some things lying around here and there assuming she must not have been expecting guests, otherwise it doesn’t bother you. Turning around to look at her she still has that cute smile as she comes in behind you.

Alanah sighs, “Home sweet home, pardon for the mess I didn’t think anybody else would be here when I left work today.” Shrugging you say, “It’s quite alright my place isn’t any more prepared. Umm so whatcha got there?” Noticing she was still clinging to the package she looks hopeful as she walks over to the table to open it, “Well let me open it and find out...” Setting some extra bits aside her mouth hung agape. You look up at her cute little expression and the back down at the contents, your eyebrows raise as you realize she was holding an early copy of The Last of Us 2.

“Holy shit, this is awesome, I was not expecting so many nice things today.” Giving you a half glance as she spoke. Giddy she runs over to her desk where her computer and other assorted equipment lay. Sitting down in her chair she looks at the back of the case, “Oh my gosh I’m so excited I can’t wait.” You walk up behind and squeeze her shoulders, an audible “mmm” coming from her as you massage her. She leans her head back eyes closed, you take a chance and peak down her cleavage, the curves of her breasts getting you a little hard. She opens her eyes a little and you lean in a for a quick but few second kiss. When you break apart she has that gorgeous smile on her face again apparently distracting her attention from the gift she just received.

Thinking for a moment Alanah gets up, “I’m sorry I didn’t even give you a tour.” She grabs your hand and shows you around her apartment, she shows you her bedroom and her bathroom both of which were probably suitable for a single person but did look small for two. Seeming satisfied she looks at the time, “Alright I’m gonna take a shower you make yourself comfortable and I’ll be out in 20 minutes.” Closing the door behind her leaving you to roam you just sit on the bed and scroll on your phone for a moment. Setting aside you still can’t believe you’re here in this bombshell of a woman’s home. Eyes closed your mind begins to wander at the previous encounters today, fucking her then getting a blowjob. As if on queue you feel that all too familiar feeling in your shorts. Imagining what she must be doing in the shower, her wet body lathered in soap. 

Your mind set you get up and walk towards the door. You notice music was playing which didn’t catch your attention before. As expected when you twist the knob and slide in the room undetected. Through an opaque curtain with Pokémon patterned on it you could barely see Alanah in the shower, hands going through her hair. Rock hard you can’t wait, finding a quiet moment in the song you close the door and clear your throat. 

Turning to look she peeks her head out of the curtain. “You just can’t be apart from me for long hmm, I was kinda hoping you would though get your butt in here.” Undressing in record time you step in the shower. The first thing your eyes are greeted with is her plump juicy ass glistening in the water, finally seeing her fully naked you realize how attractive Alanah actually is, her hips, her legs, her breasts peeking out from the sides since her arms were up still washing her hair, every bit of her perfect. You step forward placing your hands on her sides pulling her close to you. 

A noise of surprise comes out of her as she feels your cock against her asscheeks, but then relaxes and falls back into your embrace. You hug her from the back and you see her eyes close with that devious smile. Hands beginning to roam you slide them up her slender stomach, continuing up finding her perfect tits wet from the water you squeeze and play with them. Her expression changing from a smile to a neutral one to her mouth opening a bit and hearing a sigh from her must mean you’re doing something right. She sneaks a hand behind her and grips your cock and starts stroking it lightly.

Moving your hand up to her neck the other going to her ass you give her a good slap, jiggling from the hit. “Ughhh” she grunts, pushing back against your cock, this time it was your turn to grunt. Noticing the opening she pushes into your body further pushing you against the wall. Hands on her waist watching her move her ass around your cock, she lets out a soft moan, “You’re so hard for me baby.” She leans back against you again while turning her head to make out with you she tiptoes trying to get your cock to slide in her wet pussy. 

Enveloped in pure bliss as you feel her tight wet cunt slide onto your head then slowly going down inch by inch she lets out a loud moan, “Oh fuck shit, that’s what I needed right now, yeah give it to me, FUCK ME!” Enthusiasm oozing in her tone as she leans forward and starts backing her ass up wildly riding your cock. Slapping noises and erotic moaning was all that you could hear, watching her ass shake with every bounce, throwing her head back groaning and whimpering without a care who might hear.

Grabbing a boob with one hand and sliding one down to her clit you pull her back so that your chest is on her back you start driving your cock inside her while rubbing her little nub. Eyebrows scrunched her mouth wide open she lets out a scream that fills the room, her body shaking a little in the shockwave she felt. Slowing down the pumping she lets a whimper as your still rock hard erection slides out. She turns around and slides her hands up your stomach to your chest and throws her arms around you giving you a lusty tongue kiss. Her leg hitches up around your body and you take that chance grabbing her ass you lift her up and press her against the wall.

Gasping she looks at you as your cock starts pressing against her again. That devilish grin comes back, “You feel so good on me come on, give me your load stud. Use my slutty cunt. Fill me up!” Her hips gyrating trying to get your cock back in but hesitate just a moment waiting, you see when she was about to speak again and then you strike. Bottoming our in her again she shrieks in pure bliss. Erratically pumping into her she starts moaning like a cheap whore but she doesn’t care, using her muscles trying to squeeze out your hot cum.

Finally after a few more pumps looking straight into her eyes you explode, filling her up with what felt like a gallon of your jizz. Diving into another kiss her lips assault yours. Slowing down, your deflating cock slips out cum dripping down onto the floor. Eventually you break apart from the kiss, both of your chests rising from the sexual activity. Alanah leans her head into your shoulder, not wanting to let go, her arms and legs wrapped around you. Still holding onto her you step out of the shower. Setting her onto the counter you find a towel, both of you dry off. She holds her arms up wanting to be picked up again. You chuckle a little bit but when she gives a pout you cave, walking over to her and picking her up. The only logical place you think to go would be the bed so you walk out of the bathroom and set her onto her clean bed. You try to pull her away but she just pulls you down forcing you to fall on top of her. Sliding to the side so as to not crush her, she grabs her blanket and pulls it over you both.

Looking up at you, you can tell that happiness in her expression is completely genuine. Giving you a lovely smile and quick kiss she nuzzles her head against your chest and drifts off arms still clinging to you. You feel her heartbeat in her chest, the rise and fall of her chest and her breasts, her smooth back and shoulder blades. You look at her peaceful face, remembering the course of your day. 

It all started when you were caught by those damn eyes.


End file.
